When a rotary electric machine, which is used for the drive of a vehicle, regenerative power generation, or the like, is used as a drive motor, alternating current flows through a plurality of coil conductor wires, which are wound around a stator, with a phase shift. For this reason, end portions of the coil conductor wires for the respective phases are tied at one point, and are connected to external power supply lines for the corresponding phases. The end portions of the coil conductor wires for the respective phases and the external power supply lines are generally connected to each other in a terminal block that is installed in a housing receiving the stator (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The terminal block is formed so that bus bars (relay conductors) of which the number is equal to the number of phases of the rotary electric machine are installed on a terminal block body, which is made of an insulating material such as an insulating resin, so as to be separated from each other. Further, an external power supply line is connected to one end of each bus bar, and the end portion of the coil conductor wire for each phase is connected to the other end of each bus bar.